


End of the Lupin Line

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Free Verse, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: "He wasn't any friend of mine. Just a wizard." Teddy finds love in all the wrong? right? places.





	End of the Lupin Line

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

He wasn't a teacher

He wasn't any friend of mine

Just a

wizard

like the rest of us

& Harry's old classmate

Yep, just your prime example of typical

Ohh…

W.R.O.N.G

* * *

I know a bunch of characters

My parents were 2 _strong_ personalities

My grandmother's one

My godfather & all other Weasleys & Potters

But this bloke was **s-t-r-a-n-g-e**

He—He was all smiles,

all the time

He could be correcting me on a bit of knowledge

or shoving me out of the way of a dive-bombing owl

&& he'd just smile,

as though it were the last thing he could do for the world

* * *

Infectious

That grin gets to me

But in a good way

I'll have a bad day and then run into him

"I fumbled a simple Disarming Spell"

_***grins*** _

"I accidentally cast Obliviate on the wrong person"

_****beams**** _

"I caused someone's death today"

**s~m~i~l~e~s**

* * *

He's not crazy

Anything _but_ that

I get it now

&& I find myself smiling, too,

because if you don't smile

(grin 'n' bear it)

you'll

C-R-A-C-K

That's the decision I must make day-to-day

as an Auror

Slog on

or break down

But I have a 3rd option

(sorry, Mum & Da)

I can come home to that gentle smile

& know everything's all right,

&& that I'm understood…and loved

**Author's Note:**

> This one breaks my heart! I love Teddy and I've read some really good Terry fics lately and I thought that this couple could have a chance. And I love 'em. Terry's so sweet; he soothes Teddy, who I imagine can lose his cool a bit like his mum. So yay! Teddy found his own Remus! …? Okay, that came out wrong… XDDD
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :P ;D
> 
> Thanks as always to Morghen for beta'ing! :D
> 
> 2017 note: The Ravenclaw boys in Harry's yr make me smile, as does this little ol' fic. -w-


End file.
